


Men in Black

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no flashy things in this fic. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "black" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

"Now this is strictly off the record, right fellas?"

Sam used his most reassuring tone. "Of course, Mr. Zimmerman."

"If they find out I been talking to the press, they'll disappear me."

"The aliens, Mr. Zimmerman?"

"Naw, boy, the men in black."

"Hey, I loved that movie!" Dean exclaimed. "The dog was hilarious."

They arranged to meet Zimmerman the next morning at the dairy where he worked. He'd bring his photos of the 'aliens.'

Zimmerman never showed for their meeting. The Winchesters went to the dairy, asking for him. The manager just shrugged.

"Sorry. Nobody named Zimmerman's ever worked here."


End file.
